glass_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimiko Watanabe
Overview Full biography here.. '' Appearance Height: 5’1” (156cm) ' ' Weight: 110lbs (50kg) ' ' Hair Color: Dark mahogany ' ' Eye Color: Dark brown Noticeable Features: Except for the usually frazzled hair and stench of strong coffee which surrounds her? None. Personality Kimiko is not one to sit still and relax, never was. In school she was in every club she could manage and worked part-time even before she was of legal age to do so. Her teachers describing her as a very ambitious and bright young woman who could accomplish anything she wanted. When she grew up she remained ambitious, working hard for everything she had and establishing a strong sense of independence and drive. It is seldom that anyone actually sees her not working. Does she even have a life outside of work? No one knows. ' ' Some describe her as harsh, easy to argue with but not so much to get along with. She has trouble seeing things from different points of view, even if she is in the wrong. In a way she holds a lot of silent anger that makes her unapproachable. ' ' She has no fear of god or morally ambiguous scientist and will not shy from telling them off if they’re not sticking to the budget. And no, do not ask her about the intern that mysteriously disappeared after asking about the inconsistencies in taxes. She has no idea what you’re talking about. She’s here to do her job and so should you be. But, she does have a softer side, being a hopeless romantic in a sense – she wants to have a perfect life with a husband, dog and maybe a kid. But, she is also realistic enough (or rather, not very hopeful) to know that such things might just not be for her. Though, she does still have a massive soft spot for children. But, work always comes first - at least usually. She has never had time to explore herself in a romantic sense. Making her hopelessly lost and often cold when rare attempts at establishing a connection is made. Cybernetics Head (Eyes, ears, mouth, etc.): An implant in her eyes which keep them from straining and thus allowing her to stare at a screen for however long is required. ' ' Torso: N/A ' ' Left Arm and hand: An implant (basically a rod) which steadies her movements and makes her less likely to drop things and prevents her hand from shaking. ' ' Right Arm and hand: N/A ' ' Left leg and foot: N/A ' ' Right leg and foot: N/A Other: N/A G Aptitudes Skills: Extremely detail-oriented, has an incredible way with numbers - a math prodigy, great knowledge of economy in general, knows her way around a gun, has a great work ethic. Weaknesses: Workaholic, incurable pessimist, bad people skills (she’s here to do her job, not make friends), stubborn to a fault, not the most emotionally intelligent. History The only child of an immigrant family, Kimiko started out with humble beginnings. Working in her parents restaurant on the side of her schooling. Born and raised a civilian she was taught that hard work and good character was what would propel her forward in life. A sentiment which she now mostly looks back on as cute and horribly misguided. Well, except for the hard work part - that was so hammered into her that she would never dare to not follow it. ' ' Her relatively peaceful childhood was over the day her teachers noticed she was a math prodigy. Numbers came as naturally to her as reading did. This was the kickstart of her intense academical career, where she skipped several grades and drew both the ire and admiration of her older classmates. ' ' Being far younger (and consequently becoming an outsider because of it) than those around her had a debilitating effect on her social development, however. Kimiko never being given the chance to make any real friends nor to form any connections, it was as if she leapt from being eight to eighteen within the span of just a couple of years. She never got to experience her teen years, though she doesn’t think that that matters too much now. She has work to do. ' ' She entered college at a young age - financed by scholarships (to her parents’ great relief) and studied financing and economy. After graduating she was recruited by the financial department of knight industries - being promised a great paid internship which would propel her career and allow her to climb the corporate ladder. All she needed was hard work and a will to get things done. ' ' Not having anywhere else to really go, Kimiko joined the company as an intern and soon learnt that what was expected of her was not always morally correct nor even legal most of the time. ' ' But, she had been raised to not question authority and to just keep her head down and work. Soon enough she began to slowly rise in the ranks. Enough to land her at a slightly nicer position where she basically did all the work that the higher-ups didn’t want to do. A position she executed with military-like discipline and a great deal of anger. Most of the heads of the various departments and research teams came to associate the sound of her heels clicking against the floor with a lecture. She earned a reputation as a demon and a massive bitch. ' ' The greatest leap in her so-far short career came when she was suddenly promoted to Vice President of Knight Industries at an extraordinarily young age in 2090. As well as being the first Vice President who wasn’t a part of the Knight family. It granted her a degree of stardom within the world of business - something she didn’t want. ' ' Unfortunately Knight Industries went under the very same year of her promotion and even though several companies immediately set out to contact her, Kimiko had gone off the radar. ' ' It is unsure what she did during the year that followed - though many rumors circulated in business circles. ' ''' When she appeared on the market looking for work, it didn't take her long to find it. She joined Aegis Security as an economical advisor in late 2091 but it did not take her long to start meddling in the accounting of the company. Since then she has enjoyed a position as a slight oddity. Extremely young yet successful - she often gets sent to company charity events for bragging rights and to show a positive and idealistic side of the company. She hates company charity events though, and remains to be one of the hardest people for journalists to receive a statement from about current affairs. Requests for interviews by business magazines are rumored to go straight into her email spam folder.